Better To Forgive Than Forget
by coxcomb
Summary: No matter how different they may seem, some people were just born to be together. Dante/Vergil oneshot


A/N: This story is the result of me being a pushover. I just can't resist taking a request from my little Dante (yeah, you know who you are…). I feel the need to point out that I'm emotionally bankrupt so please excuse my poor attempt at trying to portray feelings.

Disclaimer: As usual, Capcom own these characters, not me.

* * *

The bar was empty as Dante beckoned the bartender over for another drink. It had once been heaving but over the hours, the crowd has thinned out until only he remained. It was close to last call but he didn't want to move yet.

It was his watering hole. He would leave when he was ready and right now, he could still feel his lip as he nibbled on it. He wasn't drunk enough yet.

"Same again?" The bartender asked, shifting his dirty apron around his large gut that overflowed from his stonewash blue jeans.

Dante nodded, pushing his glass out. He watched as it filled with whiskey, licking his lips as drops splashed onto him. Before he raised his glass, he bowed his head and ran his tongue along his hand, savouring the droplets.

He watched the bartender out of the corner of his eye, slowly meandering along and picking up glasses before he disappeared into the back, mumbling something about going into the cellar.

If he desired, he could have jumped over the bar and stolen all the money in the cash register but he had no use for money right now. He could have stolen drinks but it just wouldn't feel right. The bar was like a second home to him.

He took a sip of his drink, tilting his head back to look up at the dingy ceiling, which was as dull as the rest of the interior, not that he cared for décor. The bleaker the better when it came to bars in his opinion. He didn't drink to have a good time so what was the point of flashy decorations and hip music? He was content enough to have minimal furniture and 80s hair metal on the jukebox.

It was his intention to drink until he forgot but night after night, he'd intoxicate himself more and more but the memories would come flooding back, more vivid than ever. The more he tried to forget, the more he remembered.

"This place really is a dive…" A familiar voice muttered from the corner of the room.

Dante slowly turned around, glancing at each booth until his eyes rested on a newspaper that was being clutched by two hands wearing some all too familiar olive gloves. He watched as the man closed the paper and folded it, placing it neatly on the tabletop before he got to his feet.

Speak of the devil and he will come. More like think of him, Dante mused in his mind.

"What the hell you doin' here, Vergil?" Dante slurred, eyeing up his brother and taking in his pristine appearance. He always looked so perfect, it irked him no end.

Vergil slowly moved around the table, his long blue coat slowly falling from the edge of the seat with every step until he appeared next to Dante. He didn't take a seat, instead he merely took hold of the glass his brother was holding and raised it to his mouth.

"I'm doing what you're doing," he replied, running his tongue along the rim of the glass before it delved inside and lapped up the remaining whiskey.

"Getting paralytic to forget that the only person you ever loved was your identical twin?" Dante spat, unable to tear his eyes off his brother's talented tongue as it darted in and out of the glass. "Drinking so much just so you can black out to forget your brother's voice….his touch…"

Vergil regarded his twin for a moment before he set the glass down. "I wouldn't ever want to forget something like that. Especially if I were you, after all, I'm probably the hottest thing you've ever had," he mused, waving his right hand in the air.

Dante raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and letting out a slight chuckle. "You know, if I was sober, I'd say you were lying but…I just don't give a fuck right now. Insult me all you like."

"Your sober self would be onto something," Vergil said bluntly before he took a small step back and swiftly kicked the barstool out from under his brother, sending the other man crashing to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm not the hottest thing you've ever had. I detest using the past tense…so I'm going to make sure that statement stays in the present."

He meandered over to a confused Dante, crouching beside him and placing his hand on his brother's head.

"I'm not a dog, stop patting me and help me up…seem to have fallen off my stool," Dante mumbled, raising his hand and placing it on top of the one already on his head.

"You're pathetic," Vergil remarked, suddenly clenching his fist and pulling hard at his brother's hair. "To think that we are of the same egg…it baffles the mind, it really does." He proceeded to stand up, still clutching his brother's hair and dragging him up with very little regard for his well-being.

He roughly let go, shoving Dante before he cracked his knuckles and undid his belt, whipping it out through all the belt loops in one fluid motion. Discarding it to the ground, he snidely grinned.

"We're going to have some fun," Vergil sneered, beckoning Dante over.

"Fuck you, man," he responded, staggering slightly as he tried to regain his balance. His whole night suddenly felt like a blur and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to lie down but he couldn't ignore his brother's taunting. They'd been in this situation so many times. It always began with a fight and it ended up…he shook his head. Not this time. He wouldn't allow it.

"Oh come now, be a little more inventive. You get to the point so quickly, how about a little foreplay before we get down to business?" Vergil remarked, hurling himself at his brother with his arm outstretched.

A split second passed before Dante once again, found himself on the floor, this time with his brother's hands at his neck. He felt his throat close up and for a second, he forgot to even know how to breathe, let alone how to choke. He allowed his eyes to close and roll back in his head for a moment before it hit him.

Suddenly, he felt somewhat sober, the blurry sensation was discarded and he raised his knee up, wedging it into Vergil's stomach before he forcefully kicked him off. He couldn't let it happen again. The way his brother looked at him put him in a trance. He felt helpless to defend himself against his advances. He wanted him so much but it just hurt too much. He didn't want to go back to that.

"Finally, we can get this started. I didn't want it to be that easy," Vergil mocked, barely having time to brush himself off before his brother charged at him, forcing him back into the wall with a loud thud.

He felt the plasterboard behind him crack slightly as his head slammed into it and all he could think about was whether it had messed up his hair. Catching his own reflection in his brother's eyes, he swiped his hand up, rearranging the strands before he quickly flexed his hand around Dante's neck and reversed their position, holding his twin firmly against the wall.

He allowed one hand to fall between their bodies and he couldn't help but smirk as the back of his hand brushed against his brother's naked torso on it's journey. He couldn't understand why Dante never wore a shirt but he was thankful for it at every occasion. It allowed a delectable treat for his eyes.

"Your body is much finer than your mind," Vergil slurred as he leaned in and tilted his head. He allowed his tongue to hang out as he inhaled his brother's scent, licking the expanse of skin on his neck before he bit down hard on the flesh.

Dante let out a loud yelp, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders as he continued the assault on his neck. "I could say the same about yours," he mumbled, panting as he felt Vergil's hands resting on his belt, pulling his trousers down slightly. He didn't want to be aroused by this but his intoxicated state revelled in the moment.

Vergil removed his mouth, smirking as he ripped the jacket from his brother's frame, leaving his upper body completely naked. He drank in the sight, licking his lips and tasting the blood he had drawn from his twin's neck.

"You're so mean to me," he replied coyly, lowering his hand further and palming his brother's arousal.

He could feel Dante's body heating up, shaking with desire. He looked him in the eyes, able to sense fear mixed with excitement. He leaned in slightly, breathing heavily as their lips got closer but before they met, he quickly spun him around and forced him against the wall.

Things hadn't changed. He knew exactly how to push his brothers buttons. To say he enjoyed teasing him was an understatement. He revelled in his brother's pain and torture. He always had.

He pushed his own erection up against Dante's ass, moaning loudly into his ear as his brother acknowledged his state. Without further friction, he roughly grabbed onto the waist of his twin's trousers and tore the fabric in two with ease, allowing the shreds of the garment to fall to the ground, leaving Dante completely nude.

Lacing his fingers through his brother's longer hair, he pulled his head back, grinning as he screamed out. He allowed his free hand to reach down into his own trousers and pull out his erection.

"What do you want from me?" Vergil asked, wanting Dante to admit his lust for him but he knew he wouldn't break just yet. Dante wasn't a proud man, more stubborn if anything but like countless times before, he could count on his brother begging for more soon. Even if he wouldn't express his desire vocally, his body would give him away. It always did.

However, Dante's clouded mind wouldn't give up. He couldn't let him win. He would resist this for as long as he could. He wouldn't allow Vergil the immediate satisfaction of his acceptance. "Fuck you," Dante spat, groaning even louder as his hair was tugged even rougher. "I don't want anything from you."

Vergil couldn't help but be amused by his brother's unfortunate wording. He spat into his free hand, running it along his cock before he held his brother firmly against the wall and thrust inside him easily, ignoring Dante's cry as he was penetrated.

He watched as Dante clawed at the wall, screaming as he started to fuck him raw, pushing deep inside him with no regard for his brother's pleasure, let alone comfort.

"You're such a bastard," Dante spat, his head suddenly slamming against the wall. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck; down his back. His muscles ached but his body felt numb. He was helpless. He couldn't stop his brother's assault. His body wanted this and deep down, he knew he did too but he just couldn't admit it to himself.

"Whatever you say about me also applies to you," Vergil sneered, leaning forward so his breath cruelly tickled his brother's neck, sending chills up his spine. He slid both of his hands onto Dante's hips, holding him in place as he lowered his mouth onto Dante's shoulder.

He gently circled his tongue on the flesh, allowing amusement to wash over his expressionless face as his twin shivered. It was as he heard a quiet moan drop from his brother's lips before he pressed his top teeth into the skin, joining them with the lower ones as he bit into the firm skin, clinging onto Dante's shoulder with his mouth as he forced his dick into Dante's ass over and over again.

"Vergil!" Dante called out, gritting own his teeth as he his brother tug roughly on his skin, alternating between licking and chewing the area on his shoulder. "Please…" He said with a meek voice, shrugging his shoulder to try and rid his twin from him but this only caused him to latch on even more.

"Is that a please fuck me harder or a please stop?" Vergil mumbled against his brother's shoulder, sucking blood from the wound and savouring the metallic taste. He knew from experience that the blood that raced through his own veins was exquisite and he'd thought Dante's would be the same but he'd never imagined it to be this savoury.

Dante's hated himself for allowing his brother to dominate him like this. He could have fought back, even in his inebriated state. He should have but something inside him didn't want him to. Something deep inside him wanted his brother to hurt him like he had before. He needed his wounds to stay fresh and he didn't care how it was done. He relished the pain and suffering of his own body and mind. He was a glutton for punishment and he knew no one could chastise him like Vergil did.

He didn't even know what he wanted. Part of him wanted it to stop so he could continue living out his miserable existence but his body reacted the way his mind longed to, wanting more than he could ever vocalise. His lips were dry and begged for the contact of another pair. His erection was aching with desire, protruding upwards and seeking contact with anything other than the wall.

"Just please…" He said weakly, dropping his own hand down to touch himself, only to have his arm grabbed and pulled back behind his body. Pain coursed through the entire limb as it was twisted and pushed against his back.

"Please what?" Vergil spat, forcing his cock all the way in to the hilt and ceasing his movements. He wrapped one arm around his brother's waist, resting his palm on his lower stomach, teasingly close to his arousal.

"Fuck you," Dante gasped, his own breath dizzying to his senses. Was this even happening or was he actually passed out in an alley somewhere, drowning in his own vomit? Hell, he could even be dead and this could be hell although if this was eternal damnation, why could he still feel pangs on pleasure deep inside? He'd seen the underworld and he knew that you felt nothing but torment.

Vergil smirked, running a finger down Dante's back, gathering the sweat on the tip before he ran the fluid over his lips. "Even your nervous sweat tastes delicious. Or is this not nervousness? Perhaps…" He allowed his other hand to tenderly brush against Dante's arousal, his smirk growing larger. "…Perhaps it's desire."

"Not for someone like you." Dante lied, groaning loudly as he felt his brother's hand grip onto his cock roughly and tug it.

"You're really a sick and sordid individual, no?" Vergil mocked, moving his hand as he slowly pulled out of his brother, feeling him quiver under his ministrations.

Dante didn't care now. He had to let his defences down. He needed this too much now. It had been so long since he'd felt the touch of another person…truth be told, the only touch he'd ever felt had been his brother's and his own. He now longed to feel more of Vergil but he couldn't let himself seem too vulnerable. After all, he may be allowing himself to feel pleasure but he didn't need to express that low need for something other than lust.

He pressed his forehead against the wall, staring at the dingy wallpaper, trying to concentrate on something else until Vergil decided to fuck him properly just like he remembered.

He could still remember how they were before. Violent, passionate lovemaking until early hours of the morning then silence. Uncomfortable silences until night fell again. He couldn't cope with that again. The torment that arose from the constant unanswered questions in his heart.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Vergil asked, shallowly jabbing his dick into Dante, pressing into his younger brother's prostate with precision. "Do you want me to make you feel complete?"

Dante let out a low moan, his jaw hanging open as pleasure ran vehemently through his veins. He could feel Vergil's clothes chest against his back, his heart beating loudly, every heartbeat of his own echoed by his twins. Not even their heartbeats were in synch. Why did he expect something more from such an empty shell of a man?

Despite this, he nodded, turning his face to the side and trying to look over his shoulder but before he could, a gloved hand stopped his face and pushed it back against the wall.

"Answer my questions, dearest brother," he said, holding his brother's head against the wall with more force, digging his nails into his cheek.

Dante swallowed hard, forcing down not just his salvia but also his pride. "I want you to fuck me," Dante admitted, closing his eyes tight as he felt teeth latch onto his neck. "I want you to use me."

Vergil grinned, running his tongue along the new wound. ""Come now, Dante. Would I ever use you?" He said, thrusting into his twin with force, using his free hand to tease Dante's erection.

"All you have ever done is use me," Dante choked out, looking his brother straight in the eye. He felt emotions rush up as he stared at his brother. His chiselled features, his flawless complexion. He was the same but completely different and just the sight of him caused his heart to ache.

Vergil raised an eyebrow, stopping all his movements as he felt something deep inside. Guilt? He shrugged, withdrawing his erection from his brother and turning him around. He looked deep in Dante's eyes, noticing the fear mixed with arousal…no, it wasn't pure lust. He knew what that look was.

It was love. Dante still loved him after all that he had done to him.

Dante knew that with one simple gaze into his eyes, Vergil knew what he was thinking. He quickly raised his arm, covering the top half of his face. He couldn't let his brother see his emotions. He had never been the strong one, he knew that much. Vergil had always been the cool and collected one and he envied that. Since Vergil had abandoned him, he thought he'd managed to build up his defences but they had all come crashing down again.

He wasn't strong enough to reconstruct his body and mind. This would be the end of him.

Before he could dwell on it any further, he felt heavy breath caress his face. He lowered his arm, only to see Vergil's face a few centimetres from his own. He gasped as his brother's lips connected with his own. Fireworks of passion erupted deep inside him as he allowed himself to get lost in their kiss, their tongues gently caressing one another.

He pushed his naked body against his brother's, wrapping his arms around Vergil's body, clinging at his clothes as they stumbled backwards slightly. He needed his brother's strength to control the situation; to control their lust for each other.

As if reading his mind, Vergil suddenly forced Dante back up against the wall, easily lifting him into the air. He quickly wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, feeling his Vergil's cock against his ass.

He panted heavily, lowering his head slightly, resting their foreheads together as he felt his twin penetrate him again. He didn't cry out this time, his body more willing to accept what his brother was giving him.

"Vergil, I…" He started, moaning deeply as Vergil slid a hand between their bodies and grasped his cock, moving his hips and hand in perfect synchronisation.

"Don't speak," Vergil commanded, gritting his teeth as he allowed himself to actually take pleasure in what he was doing. Before, it was about the power and control but now…now he knew that is was love, not lust, he couldn't help but feel the electricity they shared. It wasn't in his nature to feel but for his brother, he would make the exception.

"But…" He mumbled, only to be cut off by a violent kiss.

Vergil's tongue lapped up every moan; every defiance his brother had left in his body until Dante completely surrendered himself, arching his body against the wall and groaning loudly. His fingers clawed into the clothes on Vergil's back, tearing the material; tearing the flesh underneath.

"I'll make you pay for that," Vergil remarked snidely, smirking and latching his teeth onto Dante's neck once again, forcibly fucking him against the wall, both of his hands now gripping onto his younger brother's hips as he drove into him, leaving Dante no room between thrusts to recover.

"More," Dante panted, his voice shaky as he held onto his brother, seeing stars as Vergil adjusted his angle and ploughed in his prostate. He could feel his orgasm building but he didn't want it to end yet. He felt connected to his brother like he had before. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to deal with the repercussions

He slipped his arm between their bodies, taking hold of his own dick as he allowed himself to get completely lost in the ecstasy.

Before he knew it, he saw a blinding flash and pleasure coursed through his veins as Vergil continued to push into him, assaulting his ass with fierce swiftness. He rode out his orgasm, shuddering as he came on his brother's jacket, his body quivering with bliss.

"You're going to pay for that too," Vergil stated, looking down between their bodies, an eyebrow arched as he concentrated on the white marks covering his jacket and shirt.

"I…don't care," Dante panted, his body convulsing as Vergil continued to fuck him. Weak and spent, he placed his hands on his brother's face and kissed him, gently tugging on his lower lip with his teeth before his tongue delved inside his brother's mouth.

He gripped onto Vergil's biceps, tightening himself around his brother's cock as he felt him sliding in and out, penetrating him deeply, causing him to tremble with every motion.

"You'll care. I'll make you care," Vergil sneered, clenching his teeth as he continued to fuck Dante, digging his nails into his brother's hips.

He gazed at his brother's face and a rush of satisfaction flooded his senses as he saw the younger twin's face contorted with pleasure. He hadn't seen such beauty since the last time they lay together. Dante's body still felt the same; tasted the same. Delectable, even to the most sensitive pallet.

He could still recall the night he left Dante. His brother was sleeping, a thin satin sheet covering his shame yet he himself had nothing that could hide his treacherous nature. It was typical of him to immediately emotionally detach himself from someone he cared for. He had already let himself be too involved with his brother so he had to end it; cut off all ties.

But he couldn't stay away. The intense relationship they shared wasn't something that could simply be discarded. Like a moth to a flame, he had found himself sitting in the same bar every night for the past fortnight, watching his brother from the dark corner, observing him drinking himself into oblivion. He wasn't sure what had pushed him over the edge this night though.

Vergil stared into his brother's eyes. The lust; the love; the admiration. Dante was easier to read than the alphabet. His entire body was wracked with a euphoric fever as he continued to fuck his brother hard, steadily allowing the pleasure in his body to rise.

He could feel his orgasm approaching with zeal, every thrust forcing him to climb higher and he was just waiting to reach his peak, waiting to feel the elation wash over his body and mind.

He turned his face away from Dante, closing his eyes tight as he slowly lowered his head, resting it on his brother's shoulder. His breath ricocheted from his neck, heating his face; clouding his mind. He felt dizzy as he moved his hips, helped along by Dante's movements meeting each of his.

Panting he raised one hand, placing it tenderly on the side of Dante's face, his whole body tingling as his brother nuzzled his palm. With a grunt and a sporadic series of thrusts, he ejaculated. His whole body tensed up, rapture encasing his chassis as he filled up his twin with all he had until he felt limp all over.

It was over in a flash and like that, his knees buckled, causing them both to crash to the ground in a heap.

Spent and sticky, they lay on each other for a moment before realisation dawned on Dante. His mind was still blurred with alcohol and although the pounding of Vergil's heart proved that his brother was real and with him, it felt like a dream.

He looked up at his brother's exhausted face for an inordinate amount of time, begging for him to cast him a glance but his features remained expressionless; his eyes locked on the ceiling above them. It was then that he realised that it shouldn't have happened.

Whatever Vergil had come back for, whatever reason he had graced the world with his presence…it wasn't him.

He slid from Vergil's arms, unable to ignore the sense of shame; the sense of exploitation that had always come from sharing his body with his brother. His body was weak; abused by everything Vergil had forced upon him. It was no different from how it was before.

Scrambling to his feet, he staggered over to where his jacket was. However, as he crouched down, he couldn't ignore the shadow that loomed over him. Part of him hoped that Vergil would take him into his arms again; hold him like he always should have and reassure him, banishing all the doubts he held deep down.

Instead, he didn't bother looking around. He simply hung his head and exhaled. He could still feel Vergil inside him; he would always feel that.

"Dante, I do not know what you must think of me and my following actions will only further to enforce those negative feelings you associate with me," Vergil started, straightening his clothes out. "But I must do this. You'll thank me for it later."

Dante frowned, rage boiling up inside him but he was emotionally crippled now. He wouldn't even know how to express his anger right now. He cautiously turned his head in time to see Vergil's fist flying downwards and before he could think twice, he felt pain sore through his face and he was unconscious.

-

Dante awoke with a jolt, choking out a scream as his body recoiled in agony, praying for time to recover. His throat was roar; his vision blurry. Nothing unusual after a night of heavy drinking on his part. He was used to it by now. But what he wasn't used to was his body aching in such a manner. His skin burned and his morning erection strained against the thin sheet covering his naked body.

The dream he'd had felt so vivid but he knew better than most not to think too far into such things. An erotic dream concerning his own brother was nothing to pay any mind to. Although despite what he told himself, he couldn't stop his mind from straying into what he dreamt.

The heat and passion they shared was unbelievable and it made his heart yearn for more with every flashback. He was already aroused and his thoughts only added fuel to fire in his case.

He sunk back down into his bed, pulling the sheet up further as he curled up into a ball. After all this time, why now were his dreams plagued with thoughts of a man he just wanted to forget? He would be lying if he said he'd never thought about Vergil before but…He thought he'd closed that chapter of his life a long time ago.

His arm slowly reached out, brushing the mattress on the empty side of his bed. To his surprise, it held a familiar indent. He rolled over into the spot, relishing the fresh warmth before he pushed his face into the pillow, inhaling the scent. Now he was delirious. It smelled like his brother. Fresh and clean.

He gingerly raised his hand to his shoulder, gasping as he felt the rough skin there. His eyes widened as he gazed down upon the scab. The pattern was undeniable. Last night had actually happened. The scar left by Vergil was proof.

The marks on his body that remained…the undeniable scent…

If he had been here, where was he now? Was all Dante's mind could ask. He didn't even care if last night had been a dream, the proof was there. He had graced the human world with his presence after all this time. He had once again forced his way into Dante's life.

"I thought you'd never wake up…"

Dante shot up in his bed, scrambling around to look at the source of the all too familiar voice.

It was then that his tired eyes were greeted by the most pleasant sight he could ever imagine. He allowed his eyes to drift downwards from his brother's face, onto his naked torso until they rested on his hips, which carried a thin white towel, loosely hanging low. Droplets of water ran down his chest, trickling through the creases of his muscles, glistening in the dim sunlight.

He trailed his eyes slowly back up, now focusing on his flawless face as his brother raised a hand, slicking back his wet hair with his large hand before he lowered it down his body, tracing his own muscles until he rested his fingers on his towel, edging it down further, revealing a small patch of silver hair.

As he walked across the room, Dante remained motionless, mesmerised as the towel clung to his obvious erection. He clutched the sheet closer, trying to keep his body covered from his brother as he prowled around the bedroom before stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I feel I must apologise for what happened last night," he started with a smirk. "The part where I knocked you out, not the part where I fucked you senseless."

Dante blushed and turned his head. It had all happened although how he had got from the bar to his bed was a mystery. "Why'd you knock me out? I would have let you come home willingly."

"Dearest brother, we both know that is a lie." He climbed up onto the bed, crawling on all fours over the bed, moving over Dante until he straddled his brother. He reached down, pushing his towel down further to reveal all but what his brother longed to see.

"You're the biggest jackass I know," Dante replied, refusing to look at his brother, although his eyes betrayed him as they ran to the corner and gazed at what Vergil was taunting him with.

He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, allowing his own erection to rest in the crevice of Vergil's ass, the heat of his own flesh burning through the sheet. He couldn't deal with this again. His heart wouldn't survive another round with his brother. He needed either all of him or none of him.

"Oh, don't be like that," Vergil mused, leaning forward and brushing his nose against Dante's cheek, purring slightly.

Dante shuddered, snapping his arms up and placing them on Vergil's shoulder, pushing him away to look at him. It was pointless to beat around the bush with his brother. It was futile asking him questions in general. It was just useless.

He flexed his hands, placing them on Vergil's neck, pulling him closer. "Don't leave me again."

Vergil's smirk fell from his face instantly, a blank stare taking over before a genuine smile graced his features. With one swift motion, he removed his towel, revealing his wet naked body to his brother before he lowered his head, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again," Dante mumbled, refusing to open his lips as Vergil ran his tongue along them.

"I'll never leave you again," Vergil muttered, rolling over on the bed, holding Dante and pulling him into a kiss as they sank into the mattress before he swiftly grabbed the sheet and pulled it over their naked bodies, covering them from the world. "I promise," he said simply, pressing their lips together once again as they lost themselves in rapture.

A promise sealed with a kiss from the man he loved meant more to him than anything else and as Dante writhed beneath his brother, he felt warm inside. It wasn't a warmth that could be achieved by any bodily contact. It was the warmth that only true love could provide.

* * *

A/N: Originally, I was going to have Vergil fuck Dante and leave but…turns out, people aren't a fan of that sort of thing and since this was technically a request, I felt I had to obey her a little bit….I can't believe I let her push me around like this. Anyway, thanks for reading :3


End file.
